Rise of the Guardians Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Guardians Trivia


¦His signature color is yellow.

¦Sandman is the Guardian of Dreams.

¦Each stream of dreamsand contains a dream which Sandman can transport to anyone on the globe.

¦Sandman sends children dreams that help their wishes come true, for a wish always begins with a dream.

¦In the trailer, the only sound Sandman made is snoring.

¦Sandman travels on a cloud of dream sand, which he can morph into any form of transportation

¦Sandy and his dream sand are actually crucial to the rest of the Guardians, as the pleasant dreams Sandy provides for children helps them continue to have faith in the Guardians, which is why Pitch targeted him and almost won.

¦It has been rumored that voice actor, Tom Kenny, was set to voice the Sandman, but the rumors were later conformed false, as the Sandman has no speaking roles (see bottom).[1]

¦Sandy is arguably the most powerful of the Guardians because, unlike the rest, Sandy is able to connect to any and every child every night because he sends out his dream sand to bring pleasant dreams to all.

¦Sandman was the first guardian chosen by The Man in the Moon (character).

¦Sandy seems to like eggnog, as he drank several consecutive glasses of it while at the North Pole.

¦Sandman never speaks, so as to not wake anybody up. He instead communicates through dream sand images that he conjures above his head. Much like a game of charades.

¦Sandy and Pitch are polar opposites and likely even each other's foil character:

¦Sandy is short and round; Pitch is tall and lean

¦Sandy is bright and appealing; Pitch is dark and foreboding

¦Sandy creates pleasant dreams; Pitch creates nightmares

¦Sandy's full title is, His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of sleep and Dreams, given to him by The Man in the Moon.

¦According to Patrick Hanenberger, the Sandman is the wisest of the Guardians. He doesn't feel the need to speak. He communicates with dreams, which really shows how powerful he is.

¦William Joyce was inspired by Sean Connery's portrayal of James Bond for North's character, saying: "There's no way you can be Santa and not have extraordinary technology at your disposal," [4] and "I always saw Sean Connery as Santa Claus. He's got to have a little of James Bond in him."[5]

¦North's sleigh is an automated carriage pulled by huge reindeer.[6] The artists designed it to be a cross between a snowmobile and an F-14 jet fighter.[citation needed]

¦North knows almost all bug languages, as well as speaks fluent hamster and leech. According to him, speaking with children's pets is how he knows which children go on the naughty or nice list. [2]

¦He loves the sound of some Irish accents, but sometimes has trouble understanding them and needs subtitles if he's watching a movie. (He also needs subtitles to watch the Jersey Shore kids.)[2]

¦If he'd never become a Guardian, North would have liked to get involved either with gardening, landscape architecture, social work, or maybe directing feature films. No directing TV, no retail, and no politics - the latter two being too pushy in his opinion.[2]

¦According to Patrick Hanenberger, North is much closer to the Father Christmas figures around the world than the American version. The German Father Christmas (Knecht Ruprecht) would punish you if you didn't behave. The creators just moved away from the commercial versions and grounded these characters more in mythology.

¦His signature color is green.

¦His early concept art depicted him in a green robe, but the artists felt this wasn't allowing him to move as swiftly. They pulled it down to a thin lab coat, but they still didn't feel like Bunnymund was filling in their thoughts. They eventually stripped him of all clothing, and they settled on his current design.[citation needed]

¦William Joyce, author of the series which the movie is based on, says of Bunnymund: "Earth was originally egg-shaped, but that was rotationally unstable, so we were heading toward the sun. The planet was going to be cooked like a hard boiled egg, so against his aesthetic judgment, with his incredible digging ability, he rounded out the Earth into a rotationally more docile sphere. In doing so, he created a number of continents, among them his favorite, Australia."[2]

¦He seems to dislike the Groundhog.

¦Bunnymund has a flock of enchanted eggs that carry out his work with great precision.

¦According to the Rise of the Guardians App, Bunnymund protects spring and ensures the cycle of life, which is all symbolized through eggs.

¦"In early designs, Bunny was professorial, wore a cloak, and was a little uptight. But then when Hugh was cast to play Bunny, the artists came up with this notion of him as a cool and tough Australian ranger."— Rise of the Guardians Producer, Christina Steinberg.

¦"Our goal was to look at Bunny as the creator of life and to view his warren as the birthplace of spring. This realm was once inhabited by a large population of rabbits, but today Bunny is the sole survivor. He is the guardian of life and hope. He feels this huge responsibility because if he goes, then life ends on Earth as well."— Rise of the Guardians Art Director, Max Boas.

¦There is one minifairy who always follows Tooth named Baby Tooth.

¦Her signature color is pink.

¦She is the Guardian of Memories.

¦She, Jack Frost, and The Sandman are the only Guardians who posses the ability to fly on their own.

¦Her tail-feathers were designed to look like the drapery of a dress, giving the appearance of a princess.

¦She can communicate with her Mini Fairies via telepathy.

¦In the Mini Fairy section of the art book, it says that "The Mini Fairies are infatuated with Jack." This is explained because Tooth is confirmed to have a small crush on Jack.

¦She is the only female Guardian.

¦If you look closely, you will see that there are rings of gold feather around her wrists and ankles, resembling bracelets and anklets.

¦She is the only Guardian to only have one line in either of the trailers: "Wings up and take no prisoners!"

¦She lives in a palace in Southeast Asia along with millions of Mini Fairies.

¦The Mini Fairies job is to retrieve the baby teeth children put under their pillows, and replace them with a gift, and bring the teeth back to the palace to be stored.

¦The teeth of children are collected by Tooth, who stores them in a puzzle box that only she, her fairies, and the child itself can open.

¦Her wings can be used as weapons to slice through things, such as Pitch's Nightmare minions.

¦When a child is lost, troubled, confused, or uncertain what to do next, Tooth returns the teeth to the person so they will remember the hopes and dreams of their childhood.

¦Tooth's Palace is suspended high above clouds to protect it from intruders.

¦Each marble tower in Tooth's Palace represents a different continent.

¦Tooth's memory library keeps expanding as more teeth are stored over the generations.

¦She can split into smaller copies of herself, which allows her to actually pull off tooth fairy duties nightly.

¦A very important sequence of the story happens at Tooth Palace. When the Guardians arrive, they discover Pitch had taken all the memory teeth, as well as kidnapping the Mini Fairies. Tooth, who is a very strong mother-figure, begins to lose her feathers out of worry. They also encounter Pitch, commencing a battle that Tooth is a great part of. When he escapes, the Guardians begin to plan how to get the Mini Fairies and teeth back, but the palace begins to disintegrate around them.

¦She can speak every language in the world.

¦Tooth is older than the mountains, but younger than the wind.

¦This would probably make her the third oldest guardian next to the Sandman and Bunnymund. But though her physical age would probably be hundreds/thousands of years old, her visible age is 15-17.

¦Tooth's feathers ruffle whenever she experiences strong emotion.

¦Prior to Pitch kidnapping her fairies, Tooth hadn't been out to collect teeth for over 440 years.

¦According to Patrick Hanenberger, the Tooth Fairy is not a "princess fairy" but a creature inspired by the mythological "kinnara", a bird human hybrid.

¦The legend of Jack Frost came from Norse mythology. His other names are Father Frost, Old Man Winter, and Jokul Frosti (Icicle Frost).

¦He caused a blizzard in '68 on Easter Sunday, resulting in Bunnymund holding a grudge against him.

¦Jack has tried multiple times to break in to North's workshop, but he couldn't get past the Yetis; most likely the yeti known as Phil since Jack knows his name.

¦Jack was originally from early, early colonial times before he became a "Guardian."

¦According to the Rise of the Guardians app, Jack likes the beach - but only to have fun freezing waves.

¦Jack is the only Guardian to die before becoming a Guardian / Immortal. North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were chosen by the Man in the Moon but they never experienced death.

¦Jack is the only character who doesn't remember his past after being chosen as an immortal.

¦The character of Jack Frost has a striking resemblance to Nightlight, one fact being they have similar personalities, both of them used a staff as weapon and they both have white hair.

¦According to an interview with Isla Fisher, Leonardo Di Caprio was originally Jack's voice actor before he dropped out.[5]

¦Interesting to note that Jack Frost has special connection with Jamie Bennett and that Jamie resembles somewhat Jack Frost's sister. It is possible that Jamie is a descendant from Jack's little sister which might be the reason Jack felt drawn to Jamie. When Peter Ramsey, the director of ROTG, was asked about this, he answered: "Who knows…! It could be possible… One of my regrets is that we didn't have more screen time in the movie to flesh things out a bit more. Is there a bigger connection between Jamie and Jack? Yeah, that could be a definite possibility, that there's some kind of lineage connection like that. It's one of those movie mysteries."[6]


End file.
